Bingity Falls
by NakedStache
Summary: READ ME Bing Does Gravity Falls. CREDIT TO Alex Hirsh for creating Gravity Falls. Credit to Ender Falls for creating Google Falls this is a Bing parody of it!
1. Quotes

Uncle Stan : Here is the " Rock You like a rock chip" ; Mine looks like a girl .  
>Members of the crowd: it looks like a rock ?<br>Uncle Stan : No, That looks like a girl .  
>Another member of the crowd: this is a girl ?<br>Uncle Stan : This is a rock That looks like a girl!  
>[ Fight in the crowd lingered ]<br>Compass : here! Uncle Stan?  
>Uncle Stan : For the fifth time , is not real chip!<p>

* * *

><p>Haansadaa: Hey, Hey! Sister Skanking!<br>Gnome: Oh, hello. You know, this is a big misunderstanding. You see, sister risk. He married in 1000 in all of us, and the queen Gnome for eternity. I did not, honey?  
>Mabel: ** You expensive!<p>

* * *

><p>Italian<p>

JapaneseEnglish

Japanese

English

Mabel and bikers: 2, 3, 4 etc.

Mabel: your wife is beautiful go!

Orsa: Mabel! We have a great opportunity for you!

Moto: but I love her!

* * *

><p><p>

Stan: an incredible mystery that is tonight's the final illusion pouch and your money when it mysteriously disappears!

Visitors: [money in bags, so so! This makes perfect sense! It was worth the drive!


	2. Quotes Voulome 2

Sarah: Hey white-throated dipper. What is going on?

Bear: Hey, are you there? And what about biology? It looks like Wolverine.

Sarah: I know, right? Rawr! She was walking around with a new companion of a cute little boy!

Bear: Sarah, there is someone who is bigger than their hair.

Mabel: Oh, let it be! I want the girly stuff! SA and the man with things all the time.

Bear: what does it mean?

Michael: Hey dude! They're willing to blow up the microwave oven on a hot dog?

Bear: I!

[Off-screen]

Sa: Yes!

The bear at once! At the same time!

* * *

><p>Dipper: what the heck happened to this day?<p>

Sarah: I don't know. I was in the friend zone, and then he pulled out the romance in your area! It was like quicksand! Chubby quicksand!

Dipper: Mabel, come, and how he is going to marry, Gideon.

Stan: good news, Mabel! Then he married Gideon!

Sarah: what?

[Stan walks in wearing a shirt that says, ' Gideon crew ']

Stan: this is all part of my long-term contract Bud Gleeful. There is a lot of money tied up in this thing. I have this t-shirt for free! [Hours] Eh. I am fat.

[Mabel runs out screaming]

Stan: changing bodies, Darling! Changing organizations.

* * *

><p>Wendy: [the bear] ... and his sister seem to go have Dip nut smiles.<p>

Sarah: it Uhhhhh [sick], maybe I had too. What do you think?

[Sarah comes to the guards, rainbow-colored candy world of smiles mascot Dip]

Taste # 1 cub: elknurg tsurt tnod! ("don't trust grunkle's" backwards).

Taste of puppy # 2: you want to eat my candy legs?

Sarah: of course, you're little angel! [paw chewing begins]


	3. Fixin' It With Soos: Cuckoo Clock

Bingity Falls: Fixin' It With Soos cuckoo clock

Fixin's, Sa: cuckoo clock

SA Remix ()-F-f-soos Fixin's!

Singer (vocals) Yes! Fixin ' it, baby!

SA (the screen with weird effects happening) Wow!

Singer (vocals), but the baby is so-oo-oo-oos!

Soos (tropical background, flying out of the mouth), definition of healing!

The logo of the "fixin's, flew out of her mouth" Sa "Sa. Cut small.

Hey soos, guys! Welcome to the "Fixin's" Sa, "fix it" just House Show changes on my computer. (A huge hand appears and moves to Sa)

Giant hand (a low and deep voice and mechanical) high five!

SA (big five and a sign appears on the WAP. The hand disappears, however, clip art) thank you! Today I have the cuckoo clock (the cuckoo clock is broken). You can see that torn up off the floor. (explain your hand broken areas) Stan also jotted down yesterday by accident.

Static. Reduces the living room with the mysterious smile with Stan takes a baseball bat, knocking the cuckoo clock.

Stan stop noise!

Cuckoo clock-cuckoo continues to make noise, but at a slower

Stan, I hate you! (go back to the cuckoo clock) It is definitely not an accident! (turn once)

Static. Reduces the risk of Sa in the room.

SA intends to fix it, and when I'm done, Stan gets my handywork, the "Awesomeometer". (The pickes Sa page "Awesomeometer". The appearance of a new giant hand)

Huge hand (in a low voice, deep and mechanics) high five!

SA is not now, brother to ...

Cut to the monitors there floats in the head "by Caesar.

Michael a duct tape! Wood glue! Hey You! (Michael is wearing the shorts under a screen view)

Cut the "fix" Soos, cuckoo clock room recorded a few pieces of tape.

SA is almost there! Even if something outside ... (Cuckoo clock falls apart) Ah-ah! Need decorations!

Mabel (enter the site, and some types of juice drinking water) Oh! Leopard do it!

Fast forward. It is held by Mabel, now the chip, the cuckoo clock is covered with Leopard print, and there are two fuzzy nuts attached to it.

Mabel-Hi ... What do you need?

Beach House in Sa! So the cuckoo to live in style.

Static. Break room pieces and Mabel Sa again sits on the ground and the cuckoo clock is a mini is attached to the right side.

Ah SA, bird, you will need a few cronies.

Static. Cut the little soos birds as the cuckoo clock, "he added.

SA I invite you (name of the birds, from left to right) Kurt, Jaden and Carlos d. Andrea!

Static.

Some of the boom box Sa!

Sarah slide! And a ball pit!

Michael a pyrotechnic kit!

Mabel real animal hair!

SA lasers! LASERS, DUDE!

Static. Michael Wayne cut and stared at the cuckoo clock (the clock itself does not appear on the stage), in the background, and a strong light, the watch comes with an Angel.

Sarah, what do you think?

Dopare Sa It is, I can not cope!

Cut in the living room of the Mabel, mystery will "Awesomeometer", above the cuckoo clocks cuckoo clocks Sa, covered with a sheet, and the old town of side.

Mr SA pines, are you ready for the opening of the new cuckoo clock?

Stan, have teamed up with Alex, this is a worrying development.

Michael a voila!

Michael discovers the cuckoo clock music turned off, the place and the many more medals to Mabel, and Sa as the picture and boom box.

And Soos, Stan, what do you think?

Stan Why is definitely set to 1: 50 (01.50)?

Hands in the air as soos as you just don't care! (the puppet is a great jump on the hour) So the tenth, what gives?

The town well, so that this horrible sound cuckoo, so. .. I do not know, ten-ten, whatever.

SA is very happy and surprised, and reduce the cuckoo clocks. Cut multiple screens, including; Michael a shot of the "problem" and laser eyes, hit a Pinyata, a colorful zebra, who has a "problem", and then explodes, the "Awesomeometer" explodes on a cliff on the edge of the Sa in the sunset, an explosion of lava, and more.

Soos (screams at the edge of a cliff) solved! (deep voice)

The camera cuts Sa Sa.

We follow along next time SA to fix my computer, because I think, constantly, that some of these graphs (Sa explodes, computer monitors) fell. There is also this? Save your explosions!

The drawing by hand is not Sa, muscular body, and a tool in his hand. "The end" written on the screen, the drawing, the tiger's roar can be heard in the background. Exit.


	4. Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie

div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The scene opens on a rocking chair on his Mabel Pines scrapbook memories./div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mabel Welcome To "Scrapbook Mabel". Ah here I have a good memory! We went to the movies all at the same time!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We see that in the photo scrapbook pictures signed "Stand-off: the Ragtime". Cut off from the cinema. The current premiere sign, "now show pony Heist"div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Stan (certificate) after twelve bucks for a ticket? Pony Heist better be the best movie ever made!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sarah wrote a list of funny jokes in the movie scream. Pony robbery? More than GIBBERISH robbery! Am I right? (It turns out that the laughing Fox poster) This guy is me!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper, Mabel, Stan cropped and entering Sa in the cinema.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Harries, Michael Molnar, Stan movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The candy bar wrapper fall out sweater and Mabel Thompson, he goes to them, you see, and pick it up.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thompson, Hey, don't! No outside food or drinks allowed in the theatre!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mabel Well, it's only a candy bar.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Stan Yes! I would like to talk to the Manager!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thompson, I'm the leader! The family is prohibited.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cut to the outside. Michael pines and sits on the sidewalkdiv  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mabel not ponies...div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"SA does not blast a. ..div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper (up) the guys aren't going to like this! There is a plan to break in.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Everyone gathers in a circlediv  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper okay, will go down like this.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sitting close to the exit door of the closed Stan croppeddiv  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper Stan us incredible lock picking skills.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Stan (the rock smashes the door lock, and walking. The Lee and Nate is working in the cinema) Hey babies! AHAHAHAH! (Runs off them in the chase)div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dressed in Sa SA (loader, enter an auto, a box on it. Bear jumps out of the box)div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper (narrating) Stan diversion allows me to Sa, and from the inside. The next step is to Thompson, far away from the snack stands. Luckily, I have my ways. (In real time, change the title to "Monkey Business" 2 "," Thompson's drinks butter popcorn ".div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thompson, what? No, I didn't! (Runs Away)div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper (narrating) It will be just as much time to Mabel coat himself entirely in the syrup.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mabel (get the syrup bucket) this is my favorite part!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thompson (off-screen) Hey! (Open the bucket but I do not see the Molnar) what?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sarah (the ceilings, no vent he picks up the gummy bear stuck to the ceiling, and then eats it. Wayne can be seen entering the ventilation ducts, and later kicking the ventilation grille and flag them).div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper opens the vent in the screening room. The gang slides down the rope to the screening room.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper (narrating) If all goes according to plan, we should arrive in the theatre exactly how long does the preview to end.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The band sticks to the glass wall in the wide open smiles. Dipper's friends watch beeping cut.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dipper 43 minutes!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Molnar, Michael Stan Whoohoo! OK! Yes!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The "Pony Heist" film cuts.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Film Narrator (pink and purple pony starts with the film), but the ponies tele-TNT! (two pony crash and explode in the film)div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The band sitting in the screening room, and laughs. Sarah brings her "Pony Heist jokes" page is reading out-loud to the crowd.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mabel "Pony Heist"? More than GIBBERISH-robbery! Am I right?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The whole crowd laughs and enjoying the joke. Dipper and Mabel High five in a row.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Bear, Hey, check it out! (pointing to the TV screen)div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The TV screen is a huge glass drinks butter Thompson. The band's name and image with the camera takes Mabel.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Michael wants to do the same, though ...div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A new Scrapbook picture Mabel Thompson drinking butter pieces. Alex closes the Scrapbook, showing the title. Over.div 


	5. Mabel's Guide to Life: Dating

Welcome To This Bingity Falls: Sarah's Guide to Dating

* * *

><p>Donald wear sportswear opens the episode.<p>

Mabel Mabel and discharging Guide to Fitness. Stones Right to. (The Rock) I want to make the sundae? The right to justice, the pig! (The camera) Look at the tiny shorts.

(Intro: techno, mixed version of himself playing voice calling Molnar, while a montage played Mabel)

Mabel Wayne Today: Guide to Dating!

Cut stuffed animals, like Mabel, guests can sit in front of a talk-show-style table.

Sarah, as you all know, I am a dating expert. In fact do not get the boys to leave me alone!

Static. John has a cardboard cutout son, Zach, pretending to be him.

Cardboard cutout, Mabel love you so much, baby. Why do you let me in your life?

Static. Sarah cut back.

Sarah, you know that what you did, Zach! (Back to focus on the show) Today, there are three possible dates to test gravity Falls hegedűjátékkal-est bachelors. Sa!

Soos (while watching the bad camera) is ready to fall in love with, America! I'm looking for the right camera?

Mabel Dipper!

Scoop, that you're still doing this?

Mabel Grunkle Stan!

I'm just here, Stan promised bacon. (Sarah is throwing, eating Bacon and Stan) I am reassured!

Sarah and is now a simple matter of 9000 dating quiz.

Static. Reduce the city, Dipper and the living room, John Soos Dating quiz.

Stan "men always pay for dinner?" What is this, Russia?

SA "how many children do you have?" Week, at any time. This is the one that I love every day of the week.

Dipper, "How do you treat a girl?" VA. Yes, says the nearby hovered, and laugh at everything he apparently. (Paper writing) Nailing.

While we have them, but Mabel busy working, we give "animals Dating!"

A montage of several kinds of animals, forcing two Mabel has so far played. Then he cut to the character, which is written "results"! Competing in front of Mabel.

Mabel Grunkle Stan, the scale of one to five, you made a three.

Stan Yes! Yes!

On the stage, pauses, and a "Datable" stamp will be added to the city.

This will limit your dating pool Mabel, widows, the Lady plumber and the prisoners.

Stan, I still think that this victory.

Mabel (walk the Dipper) bucket. The score is ... (It looks like paper) Eesh! You know, music is really does not matter. You just have to focus on You.

On the stage, stops, and the "dubious" stamp added to the Dipper.

Mabel a five level Soos. ... you're a 12?

My grandmother was SA better all the time. I am the most perfect human being!

Three birds, and spotlighted SA flies to him. On the stage, stops, and the "whole piece" stamp added to the Sa.

Title card: final thoughts.

Mabel love, all around us. And if it seems that we are not the right fit, compel! (The Two squirrels is Mabel montage) Oh no! Squirrels! They're back! Aaah! (The squirrels attack Mabel. Sarah picks up a stuffed Rhinoceros) rescue me, Mr. Rhino! Save me! (clubs squirrels)

Static.


	6. Mabel's Guide to Life: Stickers

div id="SrcContainer" class="Column" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px auto; vertical-align: top; width: 693.5px;"  
>div id="InputTextContainer" style="padding: 12px; margin: 0px; border-width: 0px 1px 1px; border-color: #cccccc; border-style: solid;"span style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Segoe UI'; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mabel guide stickersspan/div  
>div  
>div id="TargetContainer" class="Column" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px auto; vertical-align: top; width: 693.5px;"<br>div id="OutputControlsInnerContainer" class="InnerControlsContainer" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"  
>div id="OutputArea" class="en" style="padding: 12px; margin: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; line-height: 15px; font-size: 14px; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI' !important;"<br>div id="OutputText" class="Wrap" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; line-height: 20px; min-height: 101px; direction: ltr;" tabindex="99999"  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"THEdiv  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"The episode opens in the sitting in the attic of Sarah. The hair twisted and tangled.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Miller concluded, Sainey Bah was cutting hair directory.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;". What is the bear.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"The ostrich Molnar. . This is clearly an ostrich. (Sarah grabs the source part of the hair, and a bird).div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Introduction: the call, voice acting, while the Mac purgatory participation played Mabel techno.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Today: Mabel Mabel guide stickers!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Sarah sitting on a chair with a paper cutter. Behind the bear book in bed.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Throughout history, there were a lot of great stickers Mabel civilizations.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Bear. No, not yet.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Sarah (book) the ancient Greeks used leeches stickers! The patches anymore, the cooler it was!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Bear, it's not true.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel (apparently) ancient Aztec chest from the skull of a modern equivalent of "Monday happy Orange day (on the label)?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"The basket and the fool of the Aztecs were just like an orange Rasta. . If you've ever read a history book?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel (Dipper points), edit it!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;". Ahead of the tape, the bear was gone.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel (Snap fingers) editing! (Stickers, his face appearing) editing! (For more repairs) editing! (A) cut!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Static. Sarah keep-made by Sticktionary.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Wayne Sticktionary looks like your own! (Open Sticktionary). Several different stains fall into this category. Puffy stickersdiv  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Software SA.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel (apparently) the item is garbage trash stickers (the shake it up)div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"SA-I am!. This is what it looks like to me!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel labels (apparently), scratch and sniff sniff, touch, listen, taste and price stickers! (College) you can even get it for free at the store!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Do not have to suffer?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Static. Electric storage articlesdiv  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Millerdiv  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"(The price tags off the TV that takes) stickers, stickers, stickers. Hahahaha.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Sanctuary (TV) TV, everyone!div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Customers can run to steal the TV static, cut back to the monastery.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel Dipper to listen. I have no doubt the Palestinian Authority. The sticker world I am girl who can do stuff.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Static. Miller and Stan reduces the gift shop counter.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;". I have a bumper sticker on my car, you know. Because Stan cops get off my back.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel (showing Stan baby "stickers on the deck.")div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Stan! (Try on the sticker)div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel (take back) uh oh! My price?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Stan, and you get huge industrial Mabel Zora.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"So I am going to the label and the ...div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Static. Sarah eat candy pieces.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Elizabeth bear, I don't think this can be hazardous to your health?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Edit the label! (Harries disappear) editing! Edit (wearing sunglasses)! (On the radio) editing! (Sa is displayed)div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"What S how I got here?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;". Thanks for watching the instructor Mabel Mabel now as a conundrum: what kind of stickers can save your life?div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Static.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Donald a bird's leg. If you please.div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"A woman's feet (escort service, which comes from Sarah).div  
>div style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Mabel (sitting and opens her show, the spots were the jacket inside) stickers bloated! Hahahaha!. It is still very hurt, but ...div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	7. Bottomless Pit

The episode opens with Stan Pines driving the mysterious car, and stop at the abyss. Stan in this land of ours, there are many large pits. But there is no more abysmal than the abysmal. Which, as you can see in the bottomless pit. Sa Issue. This is a bottomless pit? Stan (sigh) kids, I try to explain by Caesar?  
>Dipper Grunkle Stan, why are we here again? Stan to throw things that we don't want. So long, mystery Shack suggestion cards! (throw them down the pit) Mabel Goodbye, creepy love letter Lil ' Gideon! (drop them) To Die For! To Die For! Soos (takes off his shoes and throws them into the pit). Dipper, what do you do? SA throwing stuff, dude. Everyone is doing it. (Throws down the pit as a barbecue grill.) Mabel (pushing a big box toward the pit) What you have there, Stan Mabel? Mabel-Oh, it's just my personal box with the mysterious secrets. Nothing is worth wondering about. (Giggles and throws down the pit box.) Goodbye forever! Dipper Grunkle Stan, I really need to point out that it is impossible, by definition, a bottomless pit? Stan (shake down into the pit of the fez-cards) it says ... Mabel Well, I think we will never find out about this. Wind blows to begin with.<br>Sa Aah! This is a kind of invisible pushing power! Dipper fast! Everyone back to the shack! (runs House torward)  
>I'm not ready to Stan getting rid of these yet! (trying to get more cards thrown into the bottomless pit, but the wind blows them in the face)<p>

Molnar

Grunkle Stan! No!

Stan (although everyone pulls him out of the pit) is almost ...Almost ...Almost!

All

(The pit falls) Aaaaah!

The theme song

All (falling through the pit) Aaaaahhh!

Mabel Aaaah!

Dipper Aaaah!

Sa Aaaah!

Stan Aaaah!

SA so, anyone want to some scream?

Bear, where are we?

Mabel (lights a glowstick) we are somewhere where it looks like we're nowhere to be found. (Hanging on your arm glowstick and giggles)

Finally, we are going to land some of Ursa. It may be that any second now.

Everyone expects the landing, but nothing happens.

Stan Well ... it looks like we're in for the long haul. Who wants to see a few card tricks? (Out of the card, which is to fly to infinity and it takes longer) Tada!

Mabel (applause)

Hey soos, perhaps we should pass the time by telling stories.

Dipper has a story. Grunkle Stan called the time have all thrown into a bottomless pit, where he spent the rest of the natural life!

Bear right, go Sa. Soos?

SA (the Pinball wench) You like doing anything later?

Dipper (kicks the wench)

Michael Oh, right.

Pinball machine to come out and show yourselves, varmints.

Mabel (jump up a Bell) Hey! Hi! Hi! Look at me and listen to what I'm doing! BUZZZZZZ! DISTRACT YOUR ATTENTION! DISTRACT YOUR ATTENTION!

Dipper (vocals)

Pinball machine something is not right here. Let me see if this goes.

Soos (there will be a basket, behind the pinball machine rolls off)

Pinball machine HA HA HA HA. Yippy ti yi what? Where are you? (Try to) Durnet, I wish I had the neck.

Michael Harries, pssssst. What's happening? Just press the switch already!

Ok, so SA wanted to do, but I've been thinking about. By turning off the power erases the scores continuously. The result is a realization of a life than I do.

Dipper huh? Do not hurry up, when we die, too, is here!

Michael a Fair point. But what is life anyway when compared to the immortality of the high score?

Dipper, you're out of the Sa-!

Pinball machine you are. Prepare to meet your maker, kids. My maker is a Ballway games, Redmond, Washington. (inhales)

Dipper and Mabel Woooooaah (because s*** was torward the cowboy skull).

Michael Dipper!

Mabel Sa, please!

Bear, turn it off!

Uhh Uhhh Sa. Say goodbye to high score. (You press a button and stop the Pinball game)

Dipper and Mabel, Sa (wake up, out of the game)

Sa Woah! Dudes Okay?

Mabel Yes! You Did It! You freed us!

Bear, Hey man, I'm sorry I had to lose the high score.

Michael, that's okay. There is now a new life accomplishment. Save you dudes.

Dipper and Mabel aw.

Michael thinks that Pinball GAL call me?

Back to real life

Stan does not believe this nonsense. Magic tonic? SA winning something? Where do you come up with this stuff? I'll tell you a good story. It's called "Grunkle Stan won the Soccer Bowl '.

Cut a football stadium. Stan makes a touchdown and dances

Football Mr. Pines, I thought that the old people were useless, but you taught me, and I was gloating in the lesson.

Beautiful woman (arrives in a gigantic trophy) here is the winner of the football trophy, Mr. Pines.

Stan thanks, beautiful woman. But I couldn't have done it without my Sidekick, Footbot.

Footbot thanks for the building, to me, father!

Stan and football players (laugh, as Fireworks go)

Footbot I love you, Stan.

Back to real life

Soos, Dipper and Mabel Boooooo!

Stan what? The story was very good! Also thrown in is a talking robot, for the kids.

Sarah-Yes, Yes. I am going to do a terrible story to tell. A story called the Trooth hurts!

Title card appears. Dipper, Mabel, and Stan in the driveway while manly Dan connections, the bear

Stan this attraction is going to make me a fortune. It's easy to bear, corduroy! Showroom condition it.

Bear (bellow)

Manly Dan

No, you don't! (coping with the bear)

Aaaaawww. Whether you're hugging.

Dipper, let me think. The plan is to teach the bears ride a bicycle?

Stan No. Come on, everyone has seen the bike-riding bears. No, I don't. I am going to teach this bear to drive.

Cut Stan car wildly driving on the road. The bear management, Stan in the passenger seat, and a Dipper is Mabel in the back seat.

Stan and the yellow light means speed up. (The cops ' siren noise you can hear) Uh oh.

Blubbs and Durland (Stan's car stops)

What seems to be the problem, the officers Stan?

Sheriff Blubs is better, if you're a damn good explanation for this.

Stan Oh is. You see, I'm very old. Not long for this earth. And doctors are seeing eye to me the bear take me to the hospital in an emergency.

Sheriff Blubs am I right? And then, where is the doctor's Note?

Stan is here, why, it's the inside of the jacket. (Note: type inside jacket quickly) There you go. (gives them a Note)

Sheriff Blubs Well, I can't argue with Dr. medication.

Stan honeypants, the hospital!

Bear (ROARs and drive away)

Cuts later, the mystery Shack. Stan painting rocks beneath a sign titled "real gold"! Sarah walks up to him.

Mabel Grunkle Stan, how she could lie to the police? Do you know that lying is always bad?

Stan Mabel, when my age, you'll learn that sometimes bend the truth, for the greater good. (spaghetti eating)

Dipper (comes) Hey, does anyone have seen me bowl of spaghetti?

Stan (while hiding behind spaghetti turned Dipper) number. But I bet you have a Sa. You know that he likes to eat.

Dipper, it's a dark day. Thanks, Grunkle Stan. (runs off)

Stan See? Greater good.

Mabel Aaaaah!

The pieces of the Mabel Waddles in her bed

What I'll do, Waddles Mabel Grunkle Stan? (Which Waddles talk) He needs to stand up to the lies. (regular voice) I know, but how can we stand it? (We're talking about making him again) Maybe you should check the Dipper's journal. Oink Oink. (regular) They say, oink once more. (Waddles) Oink Oink. (regular) Waddles, you're a genius!

Mabel (open book) is Buried under the deep woods of the truth, which forces the teeth of the wearer the inability to lie. Hmmm.

Cut Stan sleep at night

Mabel (brings truth to the teeth, mouth and wakes him up.)

Stan what? What's happening? Huh? Molnar?

Mabel Quick question. What happened to the Bear's spaghetti plate?

Stan I, because there is no small concern owned by others or emotions. (realizes what he said) It was strange being honest. Almost as if I'm not able to lie. Well, good night. (go to sleep)

Cut that same morning. Sarah whispered into her ear, Bear's friends.

Dipper, huh? This seems like a terrible idea!

Mabel It's great!. Now, to tell the truth.

Dipper Hmmm ...

Stan (gives them discs)-coded meat, here it is.

Dipper Stan, what does the secret daily during the lunch break?

Stan usually I spend the hours in order not to scratch myself aggressively places mention. Now I'm going to avoid eye contact and pretend to read this newspaper, without washing my hands and go to the bathroom. (leaves)

Dipper and Mabel Eeeeeeewww!

Dipper, which is confusing.

Don't worry, bear, Mabel. The truth is always a good thing.

Later that day cut

Not the ugly people (with Stan) called Hey, excuse me. Do you think that this is the shirt for my size?

Stan never mind the t-shirts! Hey everybody, look at this guy's abnormal and appealing face!

Mabel (leading man) I'm sorry. I am so sorry.

Later

Stan

Do my taxes.

Dipper (taxes viewed) Uh, Grunkle Stan, why do you write it?

Stan because I regularly commit huge tax fraud.

Dipper it is worth [...] observe that one there. (shreds of paper)

Dipper and Mabel, Stan is watching TV, Alex Hirsch, while juggling the unicycle menu bars.

Dipper and Mabel Hahahahaha!

Stan Sometimes, I guess. That's all there is? Life is just some kind of horrible joke without a punch line? That you're just biding our time until the sweet, sweet, the release of death?

Mabel (back and forth on the rocks)

Dipper (chills)

Later

Stan (Dipper and Mabel, who in their room yelling) kids, I think, is a growth forming on the back of my. I just wanted to be honest with you guys.

Dipper can not stand anymore, Sarah! We need to take from the mouth of teeth.

Mabel but then he will be a liar again.

Bear could have been possibly be worse than this? (Doorbell Rings)

Sheriff, after further investigation, Blubs So it turns out that there is no Dr. medical gravity Falls.

Deputy Durland you better have a damn good explanation for this.

Stan Oh and do not. You see, I've lied to you. In addition to that I have had parking for handicapped spaces, Fireworks shoplifting and trafficking endangered animals, more public line. Also you're fat.

Sheriff Blubs (coffee drop) is this true?

Bear no! No, it is not true. True, Sarah?

Mabel Uh, gentlemen, you have to fully and actually be honest. The great uncle Stan is ... is ...Stan is secretly a thriller writer!

Sheriff Blubs huh?

Yes Mabel. He just told you a character in his upcoming crime page Turner, Grandpa! He has never committed a crime in his life. Also sold out?

Sheriff Blubs finally! Someone noticed.

Deputy Durland Wow, author! Can you teach me how to read?

Stan what? Author?

Sarah HA HA, writers are masters of fiction. Good night, officers. (Close the door, and the bridge of sighs)

Bear, Hey, you okay?

Molnar did not believe, I lied.

Dipper, Mabel that was for the greater good.

Yes Mabel, for the greater good.

Stan Hello? Police station? I forgot to tell him about my evasion. There is no tax evasion. (The Dipper and Mabel jumps on top of him.) Kids what's gotten into you?

Mabel (pull out your teeth) you have to find a place to get rid of this!

At the beginning of the box thrown off mabini in the depths of the episode cuts.

Molnar, and never saw that box full of magical teeth again. (To rule out that the box beside Stan) Oh wait, it is.

SA Dipper & Stan (sigh)

Michael Oh, sweet! In my shoes! (The shoes bring it back)

I like the part of the bear's Stan. The rest of it seems pretty far-fetched.

Dipper, Mabel already know this story! We just lived through it.

If you live in SA over this story now than how it ends?

Dipper guys, can you see that?

Michael, what is it?

Bear, Oh no!

Mabel Where are we going?

Stan doesn't seem to be good! (Everyone screams, at the same time)

Stan Where ... where are we?

Mabel (gasps) The Shack! Which means ... to come back to the top.

Dipper, and I don't think that any time had passed. There must be some kind of wormhole.

SA Yes, dude. This sounds pretty sciency enough to be true.

Stan But that is impossible. Nobody believes in us.

Mabel is probably this one story, you have to keep to ourselves.

Everyone agreed. (The signal drops and Stan falls in the hole)

Mabel he will be fine.

Loans cuts.

Stan (the silence falls down the hole. Sigh) ... It was stupid.


End file.
